Sensors are used for many different types of applications, and are manufactured in many different configurations. Sensors often have multiple components, which are assembled together during manufacturing. Some sensors have multiple circuit boards, which are connected together using various wires. However, some components are more difficult to connect than others, and various electrical components may electrically interfere with one another.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a way to connect multiple circuit boards and/or sensor elements, while allowing for flexibility of assembly of components, and minimizing or eliminating electrical interference between electrical components.